


Men's Country Club

by kochel626



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kochel626/pseuds/kochel626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their newest number, Mr. N, is a regular to Men's Country Club.</p><p>Reese insisted that Finch should go undercover as well, as his partner. </p><p>Any hint of amusement drained quickly from Finch's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original novel is in Korean and the author is a brilliant Korean blogger, xilonen.  
> Any proofreading comments, kudos, and encouragements toward the original author  
> are welcome and appreciated! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

♪♪♪↗ ♪♪♪↗ You are being watched...

 

Their newest number, Mr. N, was gay. His sexual orientation didn’t impress Mr. Reese and Mr. Finch any more than his personal data. But the fact that Mr. N was a regular to Men’s Country Club was a problem. Mr. Finch seemed somewhat amused as he encouraged Mr. Reese, who was about to go undercover to the Club, a fitness center exclusive for gay clients. Mr. Reese thought differently though. It was practically impossible to keep eyes on the number without being disturbed by all kinds of eyes at him. Mr. Finch secretly agreed with him although he wore an incredulous look.  
“You sound very certain about it, Mr. Reese.”  
“But Finch, it’s true, based on my experiences.”  
Reese insisted that Finch should go undercover as well, as his partner.  
Any hint of amusement drained quickly from his face.

After checking Mr. N’s weekend schedule, Reese entered the club first, and some minutes later, Finch followed in. Tactically, they planned to be total strangers and supposedly, one-night partners, at the same time, they had to seek any perpetrator around Mr. N. Finch stepped inside the locker room where Reese had already disappeared, and a few appraising eyes scanned him briefly. His fingers trembled slightly as he unbuttoned his shirt. ‘The most important thing is not our faces, but his life.’ Finch tried to remember Reese’s words and calm himself. He was right. Finch just couldn’t stay back ignoring Reese’s commitment and request. He wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and went out of the room. Among many naked muscle-addicts, his age, his round silhouette, soft white skin lacking in any sunburn, and a thin limping leg attracted some people with unique taste. Fortunately, Finch’s telltale natural dignity and a billionaire’s ‘Mess with me, and you will be killed with my money’ kind of scent temporarily protected him. 

♬♪~♨

In fact, Finch didn’t know where to keep his eyes on. Although they checked the building’s internal structure before entering, a firsthand experience on the scene was quite shocking to him. Naked men’s desires were boiling inside the club. If only he could take his glasses off and overlook, but he had to find Reese first.  
He was inside the sauna beside the pool. ‘Why are you there?’ As Finch glared through the glass wall, Reese rolled his eyes sideways. Mr. N on the corner was taking a lip-service from a big bulky man. Finch opened the door to the sauna fighting back a groan. There were two or three unabashed couples like Mr. N, and Mr. Reese was in the middle of the rest’s observing gazes and flushed hot faces, unshaken.  
With only a towel covering his center, he was comfortably sitting with his legs apart and his arms folded. A silent warning ‘The choice is mine.’ radiated from his whole body.  
Finch sat across from Reese, and after a while a man next to Finch nudged his thigh lightly. ‘Is he serious?’ Polishing his glasses carefully with the tip of his towel, Finch tried to keep a straight face. Reese was scowling at him with half-lidded eyes as Finch put on his glasses and pulled his leg away.  
Reese’s eyes sent him a signal to come to him. ‘This soon?’ Reese gave a nod. Finch stood up. His stomach tightened with the tension. When he stopped in front of Reese’s knees, Reese pointed downward with his chin, smiling. Finch glared at him, but Reese only lifted the corner of his mouth seductively, as if he had become a gay porn actor.  
‘Commitment and Request!’ Finch frantically pushed ‘delete’ button in his head. But then, he noticed the attention focused on them in the small sauna. He felt invisible daggers on his back. Besides, Mr. N was gazing at them with bleary eyes. They would be easy preys for the perpetrator if they were revealed. He had to avoid the situation where Reese protects both of them all of a sudden. As if finishing his thoughts, Reese nodded again.

Finch swallowed hard, positioned himself, and pushed Reese’s feet to make room for him. Reese shoved his towel away, feeling interest and excitement altogether. Even though Finch was not good at tailing someone, he lived various aliases and undercover longer than Reese himself. 

Adjusting his glasses and kneeling down between his thighs, Finch’s look became very intense. Watching the scene, Reese’s cock raised itself. But Finch didn’t swallow it at once. When Finch’s tongue licked from the tip and moved upwards as if tasting food, the blood rushed to his center, and his length grew visibly. Then Reese realized that it was his turn to become nervous. Finch’s fingers grasped his both thighs like armrests and pinned them in place. “It gets difficult if you move, you know.” Finch mumbled and opened his mouth.  
When Finch’s inside hotter than the steam of the room embraced him, Reese’s groan wasn’t an acting anymore. His back bumped into the humid wooden wall. Finch’s tongue, sharp as a knife when uttering words, abruptly teased his length, talking lover’s silent whispers. The movement became more dexterous, as Finch’s mouth watered. Reese’s waist and ass rose and fell, wanting a deeper access to the laboring lips and tongue. He unconsciously raised his hands to grab Finch’s shoulder, then barely put them down.  
‘At least he has some of his senses to have manners.’ Finch thought inwardly, raising his eyebrows.  
Their eyes met. Questions rose like fire inside Reese’s head, but Finch’s tongue licked them away like candy bars. Reese’s penis and Finch’s tongue were dancing along each other's movements. Finch’s cool-headedness from intense focus and Reese’s brutishness sharpened from lust fought a close battle. Watching their game, the hot atmosphere inside the room rose to a climax as well. Some guy felt dizzy and ran out of the room. Mr. N locked his eyes at them, then pulled his partner out, unable to withstand their desires. At about the same time, Reese picked Finch up and promptly dashed out of the sauna. It was apparently natural, and enviously congratulating whistles followed the new couple behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

♥♂♡♂

Reese entered the third room from the end of the corridor, locked the door hurriedly, and abruptly pushed Finch against the wall. While Finch was dragged by him feeling dizzy due to sudden change of temperature, Reese showed remarkable stamina, agility, and speed.  
"You seem to have misunderstood something, John, that I'm not the perpetrator!"  
After a brief moment for Finch to comment urgently, Reese attacked him on the lips right away. While Reese's hands held his head firmly, his tongue scanned inside Finch's mouth and around his teeth. Their bare chest and stomach were all in sweat and made sloppy sounds. Reese whispered in Finch's ear who was panting. "He's in the next room."  
As if supporting his words, Mr. N's pleasurable groan could be heard through the wall. "Did you hear?" Reese smiled like Rhett Butler in a dimly lit room where one can hardly tell another's face. "Even so.." "They saw us get in here as well. If it's too quiet, they may get suspicious."  
"They seem too distracted to notice that." Finch refuted immediately, but to no avail. Reese hurriedly kneeled down tasting his partner's salty skin. His right hand pinned Finch's waist while his left hand rummaged around in the side table drawer. Had he been dressed, it would've looked like he was searching for a weapon.  
When a gel tube popped out of the drawer, Finch hastily held on to his towel around the waist, but Reese switched it out of his grasp. Holding Finch's knees, he squeezed all the remaining lube into his hole. But the gel wouldn't enter all at once. Nonetheless, Reese impatiently pushed in while working the lube in together. "Wait, oh...!" The erotic scream through the wall followed Finch's moan as if competing. Reese pushed in again. "hah..." Finch's second groan was short and sensual. "That's it, Finch. You're very good at this." At the 5th or 6th push, Reese was all the way in, and he took a long breath, leaning in.

Reese slowly took glasses off from Finch's face, whereas his movement sped up as he found the right pace and angle. Not wanting to make any sound, Finch gritted his teeth and buried his face on Reese's shoulder. Finch's body leaned against Reese, and wildly shook along with his motion. Reese was showing an amazing skill of synchronizing his hand job on Finch with his body's piston movement. He intentionally kept his ear on Finch's cheek and enjoyed his boss's trembling breaths. So it was truly a miracle that he didn't miss the moan next door changing into a desperate scream.

 

Reflexes that can change a porn into an action in seconds! Only John Reese , skilled in both genres, possesses this ability. He put back Finch's glasses and pulled from him, and immediately charged towards the wall. His own expert martial skills and personal fury helped to smash the plywood partition wall with a single blow. After dashing into the room through the hole, Reese promptly charged into a hand-to-hand combat with Mr. N's ex-lover hitman. Finch pursued Mr. N behind Reese.

"Oh my God!" Mr. N was flailing to peel off the condom covering down to his neck, suffocating. Finch tore off the condom from him, astonished by the flexibility of polyurethane. Escaping to the corner with still floundering Mr. N, he found a towel on the floor and wrapped it around his waist again. Noticing the disturbance inside, the crowd made noises and somebody shouted to call the police. A brave few opened the door. And they witnessed an astounding sight, of two heavily built guys playing an all-nude pankration...!

 

Reese's combative spirit and sharp eyes radiated danger. Sweaty grey hair, flushed cheekbones, shiny skin, and dangling cocks. By-standers rapidly gathered around them, thinking the fight was from lovers' passion. The perpetrator was a pro. They had a fierce battle. Tense muscles exchanged kicks and blows and hooks everywhere. Using his elbows and knees, Reese constantly aimed for vital points with a shower of blows. At any chance he caught the guy, Reese smashed the walls on the right side to move forward. The spectators yelled out cheers, excited by the violence, the handsome man, and penis. Probably the only one with sound mind, Finch noticed that Reese was securing an escape route. He pushed Mr. N, who was watching with the crowd, to move along the wall.

 

When the handsome guy finally grabbed his opponent's penis, the spectators were shocked. Without any reluctance, the handsome guy twisted his hand to the right, 9 o'clock. "Aaaaaarrrgh!" His scream was horrendous. With the sudden change of a porn to horror, the by-standing gays' groins shrank all at once. "......!" They screamed together, feeling empathic horror. The pain and horror as if their own cocks were being squeezed! But a pleasure to somebody!

 

As the hit man fell flat on his face unable to produce any sound, Reese roared in his ear, panting heavily. "You should've used the condom 10 minutes later. Then I wouldn't have done it this way." Still grabbing the man's penis, Reese squeezed it hard. The perpetrator fainted, with his eyes rolled back. Reese raised himself like Hercules who just knocked down a lion. His dark red naked body gave off heat. Only then the crowd stepped back, being at a loss. Of course, Reese dragged out Finch and Mr. N from hiding, and disappeared quickly.

 

♬♬♬ ♬♬♬ ♩-

 

Mr. N must've had a crush on Reese. He was constantly flirting at Reese, wondering about his relationship with Finch. After the fight, Reese was like a ticking bomb. The first thing Finch was worried about was not his own well-being, but Mr. N's safety. Because right then, Reese looked like he was going to be the next perpetrator. Entering a safe house, he decided to calm down Mr. N first. But Reese seemed to have the same opinion. He grabbed Mr. N's arm and dragged him to the balcony. After gesturing to Finch not to follow, Reese slammed the door shut. And he cornered Mr. N to the handrail. Mr. N's heart pounded with excitement. But what Reese thrusted at his groin was a gun. He advised Mr. N, baring his teeth.

"Mr. N, my dick gets excited only by that man inside." Mr. N suddenly became speechless. "Do you understand?"

When the gun jabbed him, he quickly nodded. "Ah, I understand."

"And he shouldn't know what I just said. Understood?" "Yes, yes."

"Good. If you remember this conversation and behave, I will try my best to save your life."

Finch hardly saw Reese treating the victim that harshly. In usual times, he might have tried to dissuade him. But watching Mr. N being finally very quiet, he decides to respect his employee's method this time. Finch expresses his sympathy at Mr. N.

"Although it's regrettable to say, you'd better refrain from your leisure activities for a while, Mr. N."

"It seems so." He answered sulkily.

 

<Epilogue>

Because of Reese, Mr. N gets jealous of Finch and tries to complain on every occasion. But Finch's proud yet elegant appearance, his cool-headed intelligence, limitless fortune, and his dominance over Reese gradually fascinate him. When Finch finally saves his life, Mr. N asks him out.

"I owe a debt to someone." he declines politely, and Reese aims for his tailbone instead of a kneecap. Then Mr. N makes his exit without complaints. Reese recalls Kara's training long ago, and enjoys finishing his last job with Finch from Men's Country Club.

 

The end.


End file.
